The Guardian of Miracles
by Brownie-Bear-Apocalypse
Summary: She was the spirit of miracles, Faith B. Leif, the Golden Angel. Or as known to MiM, the 13, year old girl who save some complete strangers from HIM. Only doing her job for 50 years before HE got her, the next 100 spent tortured. Her better life starts when HE brings in a boy with snow white hair.(trigger warnings might be possible rated t) Discontinued.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

(Hi, I will clarify what laungage is being spoken with the line text and the caps' locked text. And Jack can speak Norse will Faith can speak must known laungages and if she can't then she can understand them. Enjoy!)

 _"Sandy speaking"_

"Man in Moon speaking"

 **"Spoken in Norse, Russian and other languages"**

 _"Yeti and Tooth's helpers speaking as well as Vixen's tail talk"_

'Vixen and Faith's telepathy speak'

HE, HIM and HIS relate to Pitch.

(my notes)

Jack's POV

Pain. That's all I felt, the worst around my middle. Pitch had broken my staff.

Faith's POV

Darkness was all around as I opened my eyes, making sure that HE wasn't here, I uncurl myself from the protective ball I had slept in only to rediscover the broken ankle I appear to be sporting, several severe bruises spotted on my chest and numerous other body parts, multiple cuts and gashes as well as a thundering headache. The screeching of the door did not help. With out even looking up I knew who it was. Glancing up I saw a white haired, blood stained boy being dragged by HIM.

"I see that your awake now, so Birdy, meet Frost. Frost Meet Birdy. Frost will be staying in the other cage for his punishment." Pitch spat at us, though it was mostly directed at me, as a ragging fire was lit under the other cage.

"They will come Pitch, and they will defeat you." The boy, Frost as I now knew him, looked up revealing baby blue eyes that held the spark of youth as he warningly stated said sentence to HIM.

"Who, the Guardians? They disowned you and that's why your here is it not?" HE retorted snickering at the pained expression on Frost's face.

(Norse) **"Do you speak Norse?"** I questioned, hoping that HE didn't hear.

 **"Yes, why do you ask?"** Frost answered back

"Shut up!" HE had heard. I felt the colour drain from my face as HE throw Frost into the hot cage. A loud crack emits from his arm as he became to furiously sweat, the fall he took was the last movement seen from the cage as two pieces of wood were given to a Nightmare to take to HIS study. That's where my conductor of power is, my book.

"Let's have some fun, shall we, while Frost's out of action." The look in HIS eyes told me exactly what HE had planned.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~LineBreak~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

30 minutes Later

The bleeding had died down now, some from the re-opened cuts and some from new cuts. What still gushed strong came from an unmentionable area. HE had never gone that far before, but HE did. I feel so alone, so scared, so violated. The injuries were kept to a minimal, the only serious new one was a twisted, once majestic and golden-brown, wing on my back and that I was grateful for. Oh how I longed the contact that only a loved one could provide. To cuddle into someone's chest and have them comfort me as tears returned to my eyes as the little first sob escaped and I curled up into a protective ball that I had become accustomed to. A small amount of time later groans of pain and frustration interrupted my thoughts. That was the tell tale sign that Frost had woken up.

Jack's POV

The heat was the first thing I felt, then the damp sweat that coated me. Lastly, the pain. My left arm, back, middle, everywhere. A noise could be heard in the distance, opening my eyes I see, not much, it's blurry but one shape could only be the girl, Birdy as Pitch had called her. My vision cleared and the sight of her, red stains were everywhere one wing, didn't notice that she had wings before, bend at a wrong angle, cuts and scars adjourning her and, I don't even want to think about the bruising. Her clothing was dirty, bloody strips of fabric that was probably a dress and stockings once. Looking at my arm I see that it's bent at an odd angle, some cuts and scrapes cover me, seen though the rips in my hoodie and pants. Sobbing, that's what the noise I was hearing. Not knowing whether she spoke English or not I greeted her in Norwegian.

(Norse)

 **"Hey, you good?"** I quizzed her.

 **"I'm fine."** She sniffled back.

 **"Your crying so your not, do you speak English?"** I state solemnly

 **"Yes I do, but HE can't understand Norse so that is what I speak."** Birdy sobbed, that can't be her real name can it?

 **"Okay. What's your real name? I doubt that Birdy is your real one."** I ask, wanting a proper name to call the young girl.

 **" It's not. My real name is Faith B. Leif. But some might know me as the Golden Angel. What's your real name?"** Huh, so that's her name, Faith, though I don't know where the golden bit comes from, the angel bit yeah but, maybe her wings, hair and eyes were gold once, or a golden brown? Her eyes did lack that spark that kids tend to have...

 **"Jack Frost."** I answer bluntly, now sitting up.

 **"Okay, please' don't call me Birdy."** Probably is Pitch's nickname for her.

 **"Sure. What happened to you? Who's HE? How long have you been here?"** My curious nature, always there.

 **"Torture, Pitch, 100 years."** The lack of emotion in her voice tells me that she has been through hell. The guilt I feel, if I had know I would have saved her. But I didn't, I'm pretty sure no one did.

 **"I'm sorry."** Sadness coats my voice only letting a little guilt through.

 **"It's okay. Who are the Guardians?"** Faith changes the subject, not wanting to remember the nightmare that won't be her life for much longer. I hope they come.

 **"You seriously don't know? How old are you?"** My voice sound scratchy but the surprise still gets though.

 **"Yes and I'm 150 in Spirit years but look 13 in human years."** That explains why she looks so young.

 **"Wow."** cough hack cough. **"The Guardians are a group made up of E. Aster Bunnymund; the Easter Bunny, Tootharina; the Tooth Fairy, North or Santa Clause; St Nick whatever you want to call him, and Sandy; The Sandman."** I inform her trying to distract us both as a pain yelp escaped me.

 **"Your weak, as if the flame affects your health, are you the Winter Spirit?"** Care and worry were driven deep into her voice, as if I was the source of her sanity.

 **"Yes."** That sounded so, pathetic, weak or possible even sick. A Scared look spreads across our faces as we both see all the signs of a fever.

 **"Tell me a story, please?"** A distraction, good idea, Faith.

 **"Okay, uummmm, oh, I got it! I'll tell you the story of..."** My voice trails off, the rest unheard by her ears. Then it all went black.

Nobody's POV

Else where...

"You think it's over? It's far from over, now might I ask, where is Jack? You swore to protect children at all costs but I know two that you failed." Pitch yelled with fear hidden deep with in HIS eyes as North's swords come in contact with HIS neck.

"Ve have not failed the children, Pitch." North growled, daring HIM to continue. A sickly smile spread across Pitch's face.

"Not that you would know, she never meet you nor you her, such a young Spirit, 13 by human standards, only 150 by ours. And Jack Frost, the 300 year old 16 year old, why, he was quite lonely wasn't he. No one to care or play with him, unseen by the brats behind you. Birdy's all but lost hope, isn't that your job Bunny? Protecting a child's hope. There's very little of that youthful spark in her eyes, once such a marvelous colour. No wonder or memories ever for her. They both never did have sweet dreams as well," Pitch said sounding sarcastically sad at the thought as the Guardian's faces grew long and surprised, eyes full of sadness and guilt. Pitch looked them in the eyes and asked them; "Why do you look so surprised, surely you must have known?"

" Shut yer trap, Pitch, we didn't forget no child so you have no bloody right to say so yer wanka." Bunny exclaimed, quite rudely. (AUSSIE! I know how We talk better then you people from other countries, should I have used 'yer drongo' rather than 'yer wanka'?)

"Bunny! There's children here!" Tooth yelled after recovering from shock.

 _"Whose Birdy? What have you done with Jack?"_ Sandy silently yelled the signs at Pitch, who had a smug look on his face as a Nightmare made it's presence known.

" My, my. Someone scared, I wonder who?" Pitch said, trying and failing to not let the fear show. "And the oh so glorious Sandman has worked it out, but will the rest of you? Take a closer look though the maze of room when you go to collect Tooth's fairies."

"You, don't know vhat your talking about." The Russian told him, swords still dangerously close to cutting HIS neck. That's when the Nightmares that had trotted into the clearing sprung, grabbing Pitch and pulling him down, back under the bed.

"This is not the last of me! I will gain control again! you will fall!" The word echoed down the hole as the Guardians turned to say goodbye to the children who were standing behind them, they pondered on what Pitch had said.

Vixen's POV

(Vixen is Faith's 3 tailed cloud kitsune familiar and calls Faith Miss. They have a mental link.)

Miss is scared. She is scared a lot now days but this fear is different, this fear is for another. A friend. The Shadow Man is gone, but the new scent, Winter and boy, not man boy. Immortal too. The scent also has blood and heat-bite. The cage that held me had broken, turning into the Shadow Dust it was. My canine eye lit up when I found the right door, opening it, I found Miss and the Winter scented Immortal child. The Winter scented Immortal child smelt sick to, heat-dust and heat-bitten wood lay in the distance. Drag mark and a indent in the heat-dust told me that Miss had dragged the Winter scented sick Immortal child to the spot they were in now. 'Miss, who is the Winter scented sick Immortal child? Are you okay?' I questioned her quietly, not wanting to scare her. But she had sensed my presence, looking up and smiling weakly, I lay my head on her lap and comfort her, but she picks me up and holds me close to her heart as she cries.

'His name is Jack Frost,' Sob. 'And no I am not.' Miss informs me. I curl closer to her and rub my head against her.

'It will be okay.' I promise her, if I have to die to protect Miss, than that is what I will do.

(Yes! If you are addicted than review my 1st chapter 1 of my first book is done I have updated it so yeah. Professor Cuddles out!)


	2. Chapter 2

p style="text-align: center;"Chapter 2br /(OMG! 2nd chapter is up! Faith gets to meet breifly the Guardians and I reveal more of her powers! Thank you too Skypeoplephoenix732 for your review, which is my first, and this is my first fanfiction for your question. Vixen is a fox for your information. Feel Free to ask me questions! There will be story telling on Faiths account. Please excuse all mistakes in the story. Disclaimer: I don't own rotg and apologise if the first chapter caused confusion. There has a time skip of 1 week and the Tooth Faries are with Tooth but don't know that Jack, Faith and Vixen are still in Pitch's lair. Baby Tooth is with them and has evolved to be bigger, about the size of Jack's head, more human like and winter-y, she also spent 6 out of the 7 days that have past ever flying to Jack or curled in a ball evolving to tolerate eate the cold in Antartica. Jack's fever is worse. Pitch is unable to leave the throne room and knows that Faith and compony are still there. Enjoy:-)/p  
p style="text-align: center;"Jack's POVbr /Faith's asleep now, tried to stay up to watch my fever, but...br /"Yaawwn," I should probally sleep too. Staying wake to watch her does nothing for a fever, Baby Tooth is asleep and I can't really call her that now since she grow bigger and more human like and winter-y. She has blue-ish hair that ends in white feathers with a yellow fringe, Her skin is a pale tan and her birth mark is still there. Her eyes are still violet in the left and blue in the right and her wings have change too, aquiring a frost pattern on them. Baby Tooth's clothes consist of a pale blue, green, purple and yellow sweater with a light blue fluffy shirt with matching shoes. She has light blue stockings on with a winter-y pattern and Vixen, whose fur is pale orange and white with pink eyes, would watch us but last time I checked she was asleep. Something nugdes my knee and I turn to find Vixen making the tail movements that Faith explained to me as her /"I can watch, you need to sleep Winter Child." She signed, tails moving to make symbols like Sandy's, I don't know how she does /"cough cough cough cough." "I'm fine, you go back to, yawn, sleep." I said, determined to stay /" You need to sleep, I have magic and I will cast a sleep spell on you." She than made some movement with her tail that I didn't understand and her,"yawn," eyes started to glow pink. br /"I'm not going to fall as, ZZZZZZ" br /~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~br /And that was how they stayed, Faith curled into a small ball holding on to the awake Vixen as Jack stayed off to the side lying on his back with sweat from the fever dripping down his forehead and torn clothing drenched. Vixen emitting a slight glow so that Faith would not get scared when she wakes. Jack's broken staff lay to the side with a brown leather book with gold trimings and a pink flower in the /~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~br /Concern plagued North's face as the snow outside melted revealing the grass underneath, The usual roaring fire in the background was dulled to a small dying flame, but it was all that was that was needed to warm the room. He looked at the flowers that had bloomed and thought back to what Pitch had / "Vhere are you Jack? Vinter needz you, it'z been a veek and the vorld needs snov, maybe vhat Pitch zaid is true, your just to veak to leave hiz hole. Or maybe that other Zpirit he zpoke about, Birdy, is injured and your vaiting for her to heal." North plundered, walking to the globe room. Upon entry to the room he was tackled to the ground by a worried Tooth. br /"Doyouknowwheresheis?BabyToothismissingstillandso'sJackandwherecouldtheybe?" She said without even taking a breath before /(Translation: "Do you know where she is?Baby Tooth is missing still and so's Jack and where could they be?" And my Russion accent is just replacing the s's with z's and the w's with v's.)br /"I don't knov, Tooth, pleaze calm dovn, we will fix thiz, no? I vill call Bunny and Zandy and we will fix it together, Okay?" He said getting back of the ground and walking over to the control panel and hitting the Aurora borealis button and then proceeding to try and fail at calming Tooth down br /~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~br /Faith's POVbr /I slowly woke up to Vixen and Baby Tooth, or Winter Fairy as Vixen called her, shaking me the best they could, concern plagued their /'The Winter Child's fever has spiked badly.' Vixen informed me knowing that I would need to find a spell to dull the pain but I would need to wake him first. Sitting up I grab the gold trimmed brown leather /"Jack." I said, raising my voice a bit as I shake him. A murmer escapes him as his eyes flutter /"Faith? It hurts. C-can you, cough cough cough, make it stop?" His raspy voice asked will I searched my book, brushing my brusied fingers down the ancient /"Yes, see here's the spell, niap llud revef nwod looc!" My voice grows louder with each magical word, golden-brown eyes glowing with a power that stayed strong though a century of /"Thank you, Can you tell me a story? To help, aarrgg!" his pained scream rings in my ears as he clutches his arm from when he tried to sit /"Not just yet, your still to weak, but I will tell you a story, try and keep your eyes open, Baby Tooth come over here, you can listen to, comfy? Are you ready?" I say knowing that she would come any way, with knods all around and Vixen curling up on my /"It was 1861, a gorgeous spring day in the field, kids playing and so on. Jack, no questions please. Un-noticed by the kids, a dark figure was crouched in the bushes and come late afternoon, he struck. The adults had left before hand and all but one of kids played together, the other was drawing the fox that was in its burrow under a tree. The dark figure was now known to be a man, crept forward and lunged onto the smallest child, of 5 years. The girl who was drawing called out at the dark man and rammed him to save the younger stranger. The dark man was very powerful and did not like this so he grabbed the girl of 12 years in a coil of black dust and dragged her though the forest of which he came. The girl screamed at him to let her go and he smiled evily and dropped her down a hole that was beneath her. The world spun as her head came in contact with the hard ground." My voice started wavering as I sniffle a sob. br /"You don't have to continue if it's to much." Baby Tooth says, being able to speak English with the different vocal cords she has after evolving when she was to weak to fly in Antartica, she learnt English by studying our conversations while here and with what she already /"No, I need to get this out, anyway, when she awoke horrible torture was awaiting her and the fear she felt fed the dark man. A year of this pasted before he injected her with some sort of posion and left her in grass above his lair, she was about to give up all of the hope that she had left when the moon shone down on her, encasing her with his light. He told he that if she wanted to live, he would save her, but she would have to be a Spirit, giving miricalesto the children who lived in terrible places or were in her situation, that she would not age and be a Immortal Child. She thought about it for a few seconds before saying that she wanted to help. Her voice was then replaced with a scream as she curled into the ball, so close to her death that the moon barely had time to transform her. A white light the now thirteen year old and when it faded, her usually dirty blonde hair was golden brown and lifted into a pony-tail. Her silver-grey eyes were swapped for golden-brown ones that shone brightly. Golden brown wings juttered out of her back with feathers as soft as a cloud, a book lay beside her as a gift and apology from the moon, for not being able to save her earlier. Her tattered clothes were replaced with a light pink shoulderless dress that stopped at mid-thigh and a small, white apron which went down past the dress in a triangle. Grey stockings and knee-high boots that were stitched up at the sides and fluffy at the top adorned her legs. Gold cuffs were placed on her arms and a belt curled around her waist, a brownish singlet was under her dress for warmth and a gold chain fell around her neck with a single pink crystal on it. A pale orange and white cloud fox with a pink ribbon collar was called to her by the moon to protect her and was given two more tails for strength and power, the first was for magic one she owned was for the magic that flowed though her. The girl looked at the moon smiling and the moon smiled back, before frowning and telling her that in order for him to have saved her, he had to directly give her some of his power, a part of his soul, so to speak. She never stopped smiling at him as he asked why she still smiled. She simply stated that it would be like he was her dad and that she had never had a family before. At this point in time she had picked up the kitsune and was petting her. The next fifty years were spent with her learning to control her powers, which consist of flying and magic, and the book's power to store her possessions. Then, one fateful day she meet the dark man again, this time trapping him in a bubble. But his power had grown and he knew she was the girl he had left to die all those years ago, her kitsune familiar was Knocked unconsious and trapped in a cage. He then took her back to his lair were a century more of torture awaited. That was how it stayed, until he captured a boy with snow white hair and baby blue eyes, that was when someone defeated him, banished to his throne room the two he had captured now lay on the ground, injured and sick, waiting for a miricale that the girl could not give." I sobbed out, tears streaming down my /"The girl in the story is you, isn't it?" Jack asked, already knowing the /"Yes." I choked out as I shock slightly from the sobbing. br /"Let me tell you, cough cough hack cough, the story from earlier than, it's the story of how the Guardians came to be, yeah?" He told me knowing that I wouldn't say no. br /"Yeah." I said back before listening to his /~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~br /The sleigh thudded along the ground as the Guardians stopped near Pitch's lair, jumping out and running to where Bunnymund waited with a hole so that they didn't have to walk or fly past the throne room. Dropping down it they came up on the other side of the throne room door and walked, Sandy creating streams of sand and sending them down the path ways until they hit a dead end. They continued on their journey for hours until they saw a light coming from a slightly open door and a female voice echoed from there too, followed by a males and some coughing as well as pained grunts and /"Wh-who's out there?" The female voice asked fear filled and /"We know that your, cough cough, out there, Vixen can smell you and heard you coming." The male voice, which almost sounded like Jack, said before erupting in a coughing /"Oi! I don't smell ye' bloody drongo!" Bunny shouted annoyed before Vixen ran out frantically moving her /"Quiet! Miss can't handle shouting do you know what she's been through? She has been in this hole for 100 years at the mercy of the Shadow man!" She signed fast enough that only Sandy understood /"Who are you talking about? We're here because two of the spirits we know is missing and Pitch Black has something to do with it and this seemed like the best place to look." Sandy signed back, looking worried. Vixen relaxed abit before going into another angry /"So your the ones that the Winter Child seems so hopeful that will come and save us! He has been here for a week and growing sicker as each day passes and now you come! When Miss, or Faith B. Leif as you might possibly now her as, has given up all she can to keep him alive while he dies on the floor! You'd better be all he says you are because Miss's miricales aren't going to be enough to save him, follow, we must hurry." She said, changing from anger to panic at the end, then running though the door with the Guardians hot on her /" So you, finally made it. Took you, cough cough, long enough." Jack pants weakly, trying to bend his head backward to see them, key word; /"Oh, Jack, what happened?" Tooth asked sadly, covering her mouth soon after as Vixen began to glow brighter and show the the full extent of his injuries, the burns covering his sides, chest and what was visibale of his legs and arms. The starved look of his skinny frame and skin that was, aside from the burnt areas, pale even for him, the sweat soaking his forehead and hair as well as the genarally sickly look to him. Cuts and scars dotted him and his jumper was gone apart from some wet raggs clinging to his arms and his pants, thank fully still covering any thing to rude, had numerous holes. He then erupted in a coughing /"Y-your the Guardians? Jack sa-said you would come." Faith said fear still strong in her /" You n-need to get Jack out of h-here. His fever's killing him, m-my magic can't do much other than dull the pain. He won't survive much l-longer." She said, tears still streaming down her face. br /"Please."br /(Yes! Now I am sorry for not updating quickly but I had an English Assesment. No flames please, but if you have advice that could make the story better, than please tell me! I'm only 12 so please don't tell me that my ideas suck, be happy that I had the courage to share them. Jack might, probaly, live. Maybe. Professor Cuddles out!) /p 


End file.
